In your Eyes
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Trowa Barton. Tradução Autorizada. 3x2 / 2x3. YAOI LEMON. Tradutora: Illy-chan H. Wakai. Duo e Trowa, descobrindo um ao outro em momentos fugidios durante a guerra.
1. In Your Eyes - Sinopse

_**In Your Eyes, **_por Trixie – fanfic traduzida participante do

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

INÍCIO: **03 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012 **

****.

As fanfics originais e traduções postadas nos perfis **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, da Illy-chan H. Wakai **e da **AryamMcAllyster**, (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de 03/11/2012 até 11/11/2012, fazem parte **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA TROWA BARTON**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA **esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics (originais e traduzidas) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de fics e traduções dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo ^~

Que São Yaoi reze por nós e nos proteja \o/\o/

Assim, dando início a grande Festa YaoiGundamWingniana que começa hoje, eu e a Aryam trazemos para você o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: ****SEMANA TROWA BARTON.**

Com a escolha do acrobata de L3 para nossa primeira semana, o Projeto ambiciona quebrar preconceitos e mitos equivocados, mostrando que o piloto do HeavyArms não é um personagem vazio, sem personalidade, mudo, um 'clone' mal feito do Heero ou, ainda, uma 'parede que anda'.

Esperamos te surpreender e fazer você ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPARE SEU CORAÇÃO \O/

E comente ^~

_**Illy & Aryam **_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

**IN YOUR EYES **

_**Em seus Olhos, por Trixie **_

**Tradução Autorizada. 2x3 3x2. YAOI LEMON. Tradutora: Illy-chan H. Wakai**

.

"Duo e Trowa, descobrindo um ao outro em momentos fugidios durante a guerra".

Foram as linhas básicas que escolhi para trabalhar nesta fic presente de aniversário para a Tradutora Oficial das minhas fics para o português, a gentil, doce e dedicada Illy-chan!

Espero que goste, querida o/

Happy BirthYaoi Day, Illy o/

_**Trixie.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

Boa noite a todos vocês, leitores e leitoras que estão acompanhando o Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:

Chegamos na sexta noite da **SEMANA TROWA BARTON**!

E o que escolho para trazer para vocês?

UMA FIC PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO 2X3/3X2 escrita pela Trixie para mim! PARA MIM! AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Gente, vocês tem noção de quem é a Trixie? Não? É a autora da fic mais DEVASTADORA que já li: Rattlesnakes!

Hein? Que fic é esta? Hhohohoho Calma, calma... Vocês não perdem por esperar o/

*Mistérios*

OWWWW, pipow! A alegria que senti, quando ganhei esta fic...

E a cereja do bolo: escrita pela Trixie!? *_*

Oh meu São Yaoi, esta notícia quase me fez surtar muito, mas muito mesmo, quando a ganhei *.* Agradeci durante meses e mais meses à Trixie pelo presente, completamente encantada!

Poxa, um lemon tão GOSTOSO entre o Duo e o Trowa, os dois ainda em meio à guerra, adolescentes, sem jeito e meio que sem experiências, mas... Com muita vontade, hohohohoho

Além do lemon (opa! Ainda existe esperança para mim, kkkk) a questão da cumplicidade entre os dois – mesmo que ambos ainda sejam inexperientes em assuntos do coração, que não entendam bem o que está acontecendo entre os dois foi - uma das coisas que mais me marcaram na fic.

Espero que apreciem mais esta fanfic, meninas & meninos \o/\o/

_**.  
**_

_**Illy-chan H. Wakai**_

_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes**_


	2. In Your Eyes - Cap Único

**_IN YOUR EYES, _por Trixie – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**.**

**Autora:** Trixie.

**Tradutora:** Illy-chan H. Wakai.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance.

**Casal:** 2x3, 3x2 \O/\O/

**Censura: LEMON! *_* **

**Avisos:** Duo e Trowa descobrindo um ao outro em momentos fugidios em meio à guerra ^_^

**Retratações:** Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertencem às empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eles não me pertencem. Nada me pertence. Nada é meu, afinal, nem meu dinheiro… -_-*.

**Nota da Autora: **fic presente para a fabulosa Illy-chan, para celebrar seu aniversário \o/ *joga confete*

.

* * *

**IN YOUR EYES**

_**Em seus Olhos**_

**Por Trixie**

**Tradução: Illy-chan H. Wakai**

* * *

.

Estava frio e eles precisavam acomodar-se juntos para se aquecer. Rápidos e ágeis, tiraram as roupas bem próximos, para melhor conservar o calor.

Pelo menos, aquela seria uma boa desculpa... se a unidade de resfriamento da colônia não estivesse com defeito e o ar não estivesse fumegante. Eles já estavam com as costas suadas quando suas roupas caíram pelo chão.

Talvez fosse por causa do calor, na verdade.

Mas teriam que transar em silêncio, desta vez, pois Heero, Quatre e Chang estavam no quarto ao lado, fazendo planos. Era a vez deles de dormir, e os dois _deveriam_ estar dormindo, porque logo seria a vez de ambos voltar ao trabalho de vigilância. Sequer falavam, para não serem ouvidos, mas não eram de perder tempo conversando – pelo menos, não quando estavam finalmente sozinhos, após dias separados.

Eles realmente _não precisavam_ conversar.

Uma das mãos de Trowa acompanhava os relevos esguios do corpo de Duo, fazendo um rubor tomar-lhe a pele, enquanto a outra mão explorava o contorno dos quadris do amante. Trowa olhou dentro dos violetas. Talvez aquilo – a fome, a urgência, o que sentiam – fosse apenas um reflexo por estarem muito próximos nas últimas semanas. Seus companheiros estavam concentrados demais na guerra para descobrir aquele relacionamento tão em seu início, quem sabe ainda não estivessem prontos para aquele tipo de aventuras – ou ambas as hipóteses. Já eles tinham um ao outro, agora e tinham um acordo.

Para ser mais fácil não fazer barulho, Trowa encostou as costas na parede e beijou Duo, e isso foi delicioso; então eles se beijaram de novo, e de novo. Suas línguas tocaram-se, e Duo recuou um pouco, precisando conter a risada frente à falta de jeito deles ainda. O próximo beijo então foi melhor, e o seguinte... deixou Trowa gemendo.

A mão direita de Duo moveu-se entre as pernas de Trowa. Ele estremeceu tanto quanto o outro adolescente mais alto, enquanto sua mão deslizava para cima. Seus olhares procuravam o olhar do outro, apesar de, no escuro, mal poderem discernir as cores tão belas. A luz amarelada que entrava minimamente por baixo da porta do quarto capturava apenas o brilho de umidade em seus lábios e definia, de leve, os contornos dos corpos enquanto moviam-se, excitados e sôfregos, enfim na cama estreita. As mãos calejadas de ambos divertiram-se, tatearam a esmo, até que elas seguraram e envolveram quase ao mesmo tempo, seus membros intumescidos; milésimos de segundos depois, ainda continuavam a olhar um dentro dos olhos do outro.

Na escuridão, no calor, enquanto as mãos moviam-se como se num mesmo ritmo, quando eles tudo que podiam sentir era apenas um e o outro, quando seus hálitos eram mais quentes do que a turbina de seus Gundams, quando cada movimento parecia incitar seus corpos a mais e mais, quando seus beijos eram molhados e eles se mordiam... quando suas mãos livres agora vagavam livres, ocupadas provocando rudemente seus corpos, eles não pensavam nisso como _amor_, porque não eram tão ingênuos assim; mas sentiam-se conectados, como se algo estivesse sendo criado entre eles, e que isso pudesse mudá-los. Pudesse dar-lhes um rumo.

Duo não podia fazer nada para impedir-se de gemer enquanto gozava, e Trowa inclinou-se contra ele e mordeu o ombro de Duo. Ele machucou a pele, só um pouco, então, enquanto seu próprio corpo estremecia, lambeu o machucado, deliciando-se com o sabor do suor na pele quente de Duo. Do _seu_ Duo.

Houve mais beijos, e aos poucos eles ajeitaram-se melhor na cama estreita, lambendo-se, divertindo-se em limpar o corpo do outro. Duo conteve um sorriso, enquanto afastava as pernas de Trowa, e explorava, com a ponta dos dedos e lábios, os lugares escondidos ali. O outro adolescente de olhos verdes correu uma mão pela longa trança, e Duo voltou-se, ronronando como um felino satisfeito. Ambos mergulharam num abraço de corpo inteiro, onde, com os olhos fixos nos do parceiro, sentiam novamente que aquela nova e profunda compreensão, esquecida no calor sexo, era capaz de comunicar qualquer coisa que tivessem em seus corações.

Foi estranho, então, vestir novamente as cuecas e as camisetas... Estranho, ver um deles deslizar para uma cama diferente, através do quarto comum a todos; estranho, deitarem-se ainda com os corpos quentes pelo o que tinham acabado de fazer, mas arrepiarem-se por não ter mais o calor do outro junto a si; estranho sentirem as pálpebras ficando pesadas e o sono chegar, sentindo o cheiro almiscarado de sexo no quarto; estranho, continuarem a olhar fixamente um para o outro mesmo estando tão afastados pela distância, enquanto lentamente adormeciam; ouvir o som do _scanner_ de vigilância de Heero estalando no outro quarto, cada qual pensando quando haveria uma nova chance de ficarem juntos, e o que eles fariam com aquela indefinida e incerta... e absolutamente maravilhosa, próxima vez.

.

* * *

Fim ^~

.

**Nota da Tradutora - Illy-chan HimuraWakai:**

Oh, meu São Yaoi... Eu GANHEI UMA FIC LEMON 3X2/2X3 DA TRIXIEEEEE!

AWWWWWWWWWW! EU GANHEI UMA FIC LEMON 3X2/2X3 DA TRIXIEEEEEEEE!

*surta enlouquecida*

.

* * *

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

* * *

**Você acabou de ler: In Your Eyes (Trixie)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Sweet Dreams (Babaca – Cap. Único já postado)**

**Lost Vows** **(Trixie - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Nocturnal Games Series – Fic 02 (Babaca - Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Glow (Kracken – Cap. Único já postado)**

Bath House (Kracken)

Pet (Trixie)

Rattlesnakes (Trixie)

The Best Laid Plans (Caroline)

Trust (Babaca)

.

**Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

**Fanfic Original**

Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 03)

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Sleep Deprivation (Sunhawk - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula - Extra 2 já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**He Promissed (CJMarie - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne - já postada)**

Jornada (Aryam)

Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken)

Nightmares (Merula)

Scrooge (Sunhawk)

**E comente, claro XD**


End file.
